eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
KV-1601 'Warthog' Protected Mobility Vehicle
Intent: To create a small, multipurpose armored vehicle for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Pinterest * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: KV-1601 'Warthog' Protected Mobility Vehicle * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Swivel Mounted Armament, Cargo Compartment * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating * '''Classification: Protected Mobility Vehicle * Role: Armored Troop & Logistics Transport, Medevac * Size: Average * Weight: Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''1 - Driver * '''Optimal Crew: 2 - Driver, Gunner * Propulsion: 4 Wheel Drive * Speed: Average * Maneuverability: Average * Armaments: Average - 1x Swivel-mounted KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster / KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / KC-T80 Grenade Launcher * Defenses: High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Passenger Capacity: '''2 (4 if configured for Medevac) * '''Cargo Capacity: 'Average '(None, if configured for Medevac) * 4 Wheel Drive: Designed to operate in the harsh weather conditions of Nelvaan, the Warthog features an all-wheel drive configuration which enable it to navigate difficult terrain even during blizzards with wind speeds of up to 300 km/h * Configurable Cargo Compartment: The cargo compartment can be configured for supply transport or medevac missions * Gets The Job Done: The Warthog is a durable vehicle, allowing it to survive frontline operations for long enough to deliver supplies or pick up wounded, then safely withdraw to friendly territory * Anywhere, Anytime: Unlike speeders, the Warthog can operate even under hurricane-strength winds, its weight and propulsion system allowing it to keep moving, albeit at a reduced speed, even under the harshest weather conditions * Landlubber: As a wheeled vehicle, the Warthog lacks some of the versatility and mobility of speeders and has to go around terrain features which a speeder could bypass with ease * A Mile Off: The Warthog's weight means that it requires a very powerful engine in order to move. A powerful and noisy engine, which can be heard from great distances, tipping off potential enemies about its presence The Warthog represents the Eternal Army's answer to its need for a small, versatile transport vehicle capable of carrying supplies and evacuating injured soldiers. Built by Karavin Concern, one of the main suppliers of military equipment for the Eternal Empire's armed forces, the Warthog is designed to operate even in the harshest weather conditions on Nelvaan and elsewhere in the galaxy. Because of the harsh weather on the Eternal Empire's homeworld, where wind speeds during the fairly frequent blizzards, can reach three hundred kilometers per hour, the engineers in charge of the vehicle's development have opted against a more conventional speeder design, which would have to stop during a blizzard, or risk a serious accident because of the turbulence caused by the extreme weather conditions and have chosen instead, to go with a wheeled design which, combined with the already significant weight incurred from the vehicle's armor plating, enable it to keep moving even during the harshest storms. A highly versatile vehicle, the Warthog features several armament options and two cargo compartment configurations, which can be installed by engineers in forward operating bases, as long as the necessary equipment is available. Depending on mission parameters, the vehicle can be equipped with a heavy machinegun, a general-purpose repeating blaster, or a grenade launcher mounted on a swivel that is accessible via a hatch in the roof, above the gunner's seat, allowing quick and easy access to the armament. The vehicle's cargo compartment, normally used for transporting supplies, can also be configured for medevac missions, allowing the vehicle to perform as a battlefield ambulance and extract injured personnel from locations inaccessible by air and the vehicle's heavy armor insures increased survivability, allowing it to operate on the front lines. Of course, all of its advantages come at a cost. The Warthog's weight requires a very powerful engine in order to propel it, which can be heard from great distances, making it a poor choice for stealth missions. Also, unlike speeders, it can not navigate certain types of terrain such as rivers, thin ice, or any other types of terrain not suitable for wheeled vehicles. Despite these drawbacks, it fulfills all of the Eternal Army's design specifications and as such, it has been adopted as the main protected mobility vehicle of the Nelvaanian armed forces. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kv-1601-warthog-protected-mobility-vehicle.127714/ Category:Vehicles